Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC
Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC is a song by Storyteller (cosMo x GAiA) released on January 30, 2014. This song is a summary of Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo series and was written to promote the novel adaptation of the series. Plot Characters Lyrics |-|Japanese= 始まりは栄華の果て　滅亡へ向かう時代 行き詰まり　立ち止まり　造られしは　絶望を鎮める心海 迷いし者は　返らざる車輪（さだめ）に裂かれ 非より逃げし罪人は　己ずの火に燃やされ 過去を美化する無知な子らは 母なる秩序（たて）に　弾かれて穴に堕つ 悲愴を厭う理想など脆く儚く… 悔悟の契機に　背後を向ければ 錯誤に囚われ　楽土に還る たとえ色彩（しあわせ）を「知っていた」としても 白（ステラ）に統べられた部屋の中では描き出す術など無い HΨ=EΨ（せかい）は何時でも 観測者達 のためにある 円環（へや）の中　巡る少女（マリー）よ 扉はもう開いている 疲れ果て眠る人類（ヒト）に　子守唄歌うのは 絶望　欠乏　失望　渇望 全部まとめて消し去る ご都合主義の過ぎる　機械仕掛けの神様（デウス・エクス・マキナ） 進みし者は　返らざる摂理に抱かれ 陽より逃げし廃人は　殻の中引き篭もり 内に秘めたる禁忌の愛は 自己を騙せず　果たされぬまま消える 白（しょうじょ）は微かな希望（ひかり）に気づきながらも 懐疑を抱けば　反旗と看做して 大義に従い　　裁きを下す たとえ色彩（かんじょう）を「知っていた」としても 黒（こどく）に蝕された　虚ろな深海（うみ）に　映し出す術など無い Φ（せかい）は歩みし者の背後に組みあがる 独房（へや）の中　歌う少女（マリー）よ 夜明けはすぐそこに 「劇場に満足できない者達よ　君たちは真実に興味はないかね」 不変を不幸と思うなら　私達が 不当な拘束　不遜な法則 全てを壊して　その手を取ろう 現実は　昏くて不確かだけれども 閃光（うんめい）の干渉が　色生み出し虹（きぼう）空に描き出す 劇場（はこ）の中には無い　未来（クオリア）はそこにある 過去（へや）を発ち　進む人類（マリー）よ 忘れること無かれ 「辿るべき道標（ひかり）は　その胸に――」 |-|Romaji= hajimari wa eiga no hate metsubou he mukau jidai ikizumari tachidomari tsukurareshi wa zetsubou wo shizumeru shinkai mayoishisha wa kaerazaru sharin (sadame) ni sakare hi yori nigeshi zainin wa onozu no hi ni moyasare kako wo bika suru muchi na kora wa hahanaru chitsujo (tate) ni hajikarete ana ni otsu hisou wo itou risou nado moroku hakanaku... kaigo no keiki ni haigo wo mukereba sakugo ni toraware rakudo ni kaeru tatoe shikisai (shiawase) wo “shitteita” to shite mo shiro (SUTERA) ni suberareta heya no naka de wa kakidasu jutsu nado nai HΨ=EΨ (sekai) wa itsu de mo kansokushatachi no tame ni aru enkan (heya) no naka meguru shoujo (marii) yo tobira wa mou hiraiteiru tsukarehate nemuru jinrui (hito) ni komoriuta utau no wa zetsubou ketsubou shitsubou katsubou zenbu matomete keshisaru gotsugou shugi no sugiru kikaijikake no kamisama (deusu ekusu makina) susumishi mono wa kaerazaru setsuri ni dakare hi yori nigeshi haijin wa kara no naka hikikomori uchi ni himetaru kinki no ai wa jiko wo damasezu hatasarenu mama kieru shiro (shoujo) wa kasuka na kibou (hikari) ni kizuki nagara mo kaigi wo dakeba hanki to minashite taigi ni shitagai sabaki wo kudasu tatoe shikisai (kanjou) wo “shitteita” to shite mo kuro (kodoku) ni shoku sareta utsuro na shinkai (umi) ni ushidasu jutsu nado nai Φ (sekai) wa ayumishi mono no haigo ni kumiagaru dokubou (heya) no naka utau shoujo (marii) yo yoake wa sugu soko ni “gekijou (shiataa) ni manzoku dekinai monotachi yo kimitachi wa shinjitsu ni kyoumi wa nai ka ne” fuhen wo fukou to omou nara watashitachi ga futou na kousoku fuson na housoku subete wo kowashite sono te wo torou genjitsu wa kurakute futashike dakeredo mo senkou (unmei) no kanshou ga iro umidashi niji (kibou) sora ni kakidasu gekijou (hako) no naka ni wa nai mirai (kuoria) wa soko ni aru kako (heya) wo tachi susumu jinrui (marii) yo wasureru koto nakare “tadoru beki michishirube (hikari) wa sono mune ni--” Theory Trivia *This song heavily references The Knowledge Argument (also known as Mary's Room or Mary the Super-scientist), a philosophical thought experiment proposed by Frank Jackson in his article "Epiphenomenal Qualia" (1982) and extended in "What Mary Didn't Know" (1986). *Dr. Realist's line in this song differs from his original line in his character song. **満足する (satisfied) had changed into 満足できない(cannot be satisfied). **臆病な子豚たち (cowardly piglets) had changed into 者達 (people). Gallery 41274317.jpg Category:Songs Category:Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo